Inthelitthewood Fanfiction
by adaytosleepwithmice
Summary: A little too protective? Martyn Inthelittlewood Sam Strippin Tom Sparkles*


"Do I have to go on the boat?" you asked with tears in your big eyes.

"We have to! Lewis wanted us to come up here for Simon! I know your scared but I will be right here with you the whole time! Dont worry, I got you..." Sam says looking into your innocent face.

"I wish Martyn was here..." You say shaking taking your sight off in the distance.

"Babe, you will be fine" he responds, wrapping you in a hug.

With Sam securing you in his arms you began to feel more relaxed. As long as you had him with you, you were okay. Martyn made sure he was with you when he couldnt because of cheeky fellows who hit on you all the time. A few moments later, Sams girlfriend focuses her view on the two of you. She was always aggrivated about how close you two were but both of you thought it was crazy. You were deeply in love with Martyn as he was with his girlfriend. She imediatley pulled him away from you making you go into panic. Pulling your knees up to your chest you began to shake. Sam noticed right away and became loose of his girlfriends grip.

"Why do you always pick her over me?!" She snapped with a sassy attitude.

"She is one of my best friends! When she needs me, i need to be there for her! I think of her as a baby sister, not a girlfriend!" He replies as he grabs you and pulls you into another warming hug.

"But-" You began to speak but got cut off from the anger of his girlfriend taking you and pushing you overboard.

"Ahhh!" you squeeled as you hit the water.

Sam jumped into the water and swam to you as fast as possible. You were terrified of the water. Anything could be lurking underneath you awaiting to attack at any given moment. You were in such shock you couldnt speak. Shaking and trembling at the mouth you allowed Sam to hug you once again. The boat then turned round to have you and Sam escorted to the dock near by.

"Are you okay? I know your scared but listen to me. We are gonna go on the boat again and go right to the dock. Im sure everybody will call Martyn and he will come and get you, okay babe?" he says reassuringly.

You shake at the thought of going back on the deathtrap. Especially when the wicked witch of the west was still on it giving you an evil smirk. Hands grabbing you pullingg you up onto the boat once again was the easiest part. Now to sit there and hope for the boat to not go up in flames with the luck you have had today.

"Here, your freezing" Sam says wrapping you in a blanket pulling you into his lap.

"I called Martyn and he is only 5 minutes away from the dock." Simon says with a half smile.

"Okay thanks" Sam responds patting Simon on the back for his support.

Reaching the dock gave you hope. Soon you would see Martyn and be able to feel the safest you have ever felt. Coming up to the boardwalk you see him impatiently waiting, paceing back and forth hoping your not as bad as Simon has described. You reach the dock and Sam pulls you up walking with you to Martyn.

"Oh my gosh..." Martyn says grabbing you pulling you in for his famous hug.

You began to sob being able to relax and allow all emotionals to flow forth.

"Lets get you home babe, your gonna have to take a shower and then you can cuddle in bed" He says trying to lighten the mood.

"Your not going to believed what just happened" Sam whispers to Martyn while walking to the hotel on the nearest corner by the dock.

"Your gonna tell me anyway..." Martyn says with a glare.

"But thanks for watching her for me, I know I can trust you with her." Martyn responds with a half smirk upon his face.

Walking up the wooden plankes bolted to gether supporting you and what seemed like a million other people, you finally reached the corner with the hotel you were staying it. Being in california for minecon was nice but like today, it has its moments.

Martyn grabs his card key from his pocket allowing Sam to get a hold of you. Finally being away from all of the crazyness allowed you to lose some of the stress.

"You gonna take a shower?" Martyn asks seeing you walking into the bathroom. You shake your head ever so slightly and turn on the water.

~While you in the shower~

"So what happened? Tell me everything!" Martyn asks eagerly.

"My girlfriend got pissed when I was with Y/N. She thinks we are secretley dating which would be discusting! Anyway, she pulled me away from her and I couldnt help but notice her shaking with her knees to her chest. I wrapped her in a hug and pulled her standing up trying to explain everything to my girlfriend when she grabbed Y/N and threw her off the boat!" Sam said quickly losing breath at times.

"What the hell? I can believe she actually went in the water!" Martyn replied sitting on the edge of the bed in disbelief.

Turning off the shower and wrapping a towel over yourself you open the door peeking your head out. Seeing the guys standing there you give a pout face and they understand your going to want to change. They walk out side in the hall way as you proceed to get into short shorts and a tank top.

"You done?" Sam asks knocking on the door.

"Mmmmhmm" Is all you could say. You were standing there waiting for one of them to run up to you until 'The Witch' came flying through the door and into your face.

"DONT THIINK IM DONE WITH YOU BITCH! STOP BEING A PUSSY AND TAKE A PUNCH! OH WAIT IS THE BABY TOO SCARED TO TAKE A PUNCH JUST LIKE SHE IS SCARED OF WATER?" she says intimadatingly.

"No, Im not fighting you got is all wro-" BOOM! She knocked you right in the stomach onto the floor.

Sam and Martyn were still in shock but ran to your side picking you up. You were unconsious in Martyns arms and Sam began to yell at 'The Witch' for doing that to you.

Closing the door behind him, you were layed on the bed with Martyn who called a doctor. Due to it being a holiday, the doctors were off duty and with the symptoms you were recieving, you would wake up in a few minutes. A while later you opened your eyes slowly finding Martyn at your side holding your hand and realizing your awakence. Placing his hand on your lower back he helped you sit up slowly.

"Thats gonna hurt in the morning..." You say with a frown.

"Babe, you need anything? I can get you some water? More pillows?" He asked.

"Its okay babe, im fine. I just need to watch myself more..." You respond.

"No! Me and Martyn were terrible and just stood there! We should have helped..." Sam says.

"Guys! Im fine! just banged up... Tomorrow is the first day of minecon and I gotta go get my 'dare' outfit ready..." You respond getting up off the bed.

"Woah, what dare?" Martyn asks curiously.

"Oh yeah she didnt tell you? Some person from the christmas stream dared her to wear this outfit thats supposedly a eskimo bear thing..." Sam replies.

You open the drawers of the dresser and pull it out in a plastic bag. Proceeding to the restroom you put it on. It was a really short brown dress with white fur collered around the edges. Key word, really short...

"Oh my gosh... isnt that kind of short?" Martyn asks.

"Yeah but then again Im not 16 anymore..." You respond.

"You already have tons of guys checking you out and having your bum sticking out, it doesnt help the situation!" Martyn says a little annoyed.

This put you off gaurd unable to respond, with the shocked face plasetered across you, sam butts in.

"Yeah but we are all going to be together! Me, you, her and Tom! If we split up then one of us has to go with her!" Sam responds.

"No! Im not a little kid! I can handle all of those creeps out there! You guys dont trust me?" You ask with a frown.

"We do! We just dont trust all of the idiots who love eyeing you up..." Martyn says.

"Well then trust me enough to be able to handle them! Tomorrow when we have the meet and greet, im going ALONE" You respond.

"But-" Martyn begins to say but gets cut off by you.

"No buts! Im going alone! If i cant handle it then you win..." You say.

~Tomorrow~

"Okay im ready to go... Imma go knock on their doors" You say running out the door.

You come back with Tom and Sam behind you. Without you noticing, Martyn mouths to Tom to take you out of the room.

"Hey Y/N, will you come help me find my watch? I lost it in my room!" Tom asks.

You nod and follow him out into his room.

"Dude, I cant let her do this! Do you see the way she is dressed!" Martyn tells Sam.

"Everybody just needs to watch her incase she needs us. If anything, we are always right there." Sam begins to calm Martyn down.

After unsuccessfully finding the watch you return to yours and Martyn's room.

"Shall we go then?" you ask.

"If we must..." Martyn sighs as you all rush out the door and into the rented car.

~Minecon~

"Dont follow me..." You say sternly.

"Please babe, look at what your wearing! Im your boyfriend and have every right to be with you when your dressed like this!" Martyn responds.

"Your really THAT worried?" You ask.

"YES" Martyn, Tom, and Sam say in unision.


End file.
